


Can I get Some Sex With My Coffee?

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Porn Battle XIV (Fiery Fourteen) </p><p>Prompt list: kitchen, reunion, coffee, cunnilingus, </p><p>(title taken from lyrics included in the song “Sex and Coffee” by J. Lewis, a song conveniently unearthed via a Google search )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I get Some Sex With My Coffee?

The heady scents of rich coffee surrounded Jane, as she poured boiling water over the instant coffee granules nestling in the bottom of her mug. The kitchen, though reasonably small and in bad need of redecoration, seemed like home to her already and felt more spacious than the cramped confines of the RV had ever been. It had been a scant three months since she’d rented the apartment with her wages from SHIELD; Erik and Darcy, of course, had moved in with her. Jane hadn’t minded that Erik termed their residence there as a seeming imposition; she knew that things would seem weird without either of them being around, having spent so much of her time with them. 

A slight noise came from behind her, and she frowned., immediately thinking that it was either Erik or Darcy returning from their trip to the grocery store. She knew, however, that it was too early for them to return; they’d been out barely a half hour and couldn’t possibly have gotten the things on the list already, despite Erik’s penchant for hurrying them along, grumbling about crowds and loud children in the grocery store. 

She turned and almost screamed, when she saw Thor standing there, grinning a little uncertainly at her. She almost knocked her coffee mug to the floor; despite the fact that she caught it before the mug went tumbling completely, still some of the heated, precious liquid spilled against the work-surface, dark brown droplets rolling off onto the parquet floor beneath her feet. She hadn’t seen Thor since soon after she’d moved from the RV into the apartment; he’d been a frequent visitor for almost a week, until he’d had to return to Asgard. Even though she was glad for his return, Jane wondered how Thor had even gotten in; he’d left before she’d had time to have a key cut for him. 

“Hello, Jane,” Thor said, that familiar deep rumble of a voice seeming to fill the space between them and dominating the kitchen space. “How have you been keeping?” 

“Thor,” Jane said, putting the mug aside before she spilled it completely. “How the hell did you get in?”

She cringed at that, before she said - “I didn‘t mean that to sound quite so unfriendly, by the way.” 

Thor chuckled, moving towards her to close the distance between them. Jane had to cant her head back slightly to accommodate the height difference; Thor merely smiled down at her and answered her question. 

“The front door was unlocked. I did knock, but I fear that you may not have heard,” he said, lifting one hand to rub at Jane’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “I am sorry if I frightened you.” 

Jane leant into the contact, eyes closing slightly as she smiled at the warmth that baked from Thor’s palm. 

“No, that’s okay; I just wasn’t expecting you,” she said, grinning up at Thor. “I’ll just bet it was Darcy who left the door open; I keep telling her to lock it.” 

Thor smiled politely at her, which broadened into a grin when she slid her arms about his waist, nestling into the safe confines of his warm hug. Thor’s resulting chuckle reverberated against her, sent electric thrill sparkles down to her very core; she closed her eyes, unable to believe that he was really there in her arms. Every time that he had to leave, to attend to matters in Asgard, she missed him, never so happy as when he returned, even if it was for only a brief time. 

“I take it you are pleased to see me, fair maiden?” Thor asked, cupping her chin and tilting her head up to his. 

“Very much so,” Jane replied, noting the way that Thor’s gaze tracked down to her mouth and stayed there. 

She didn’t get a chance to speak further; he closed his mouth over her own and she responded. She opened her mouth to his when he licked at the seam of her mouth, silently begging entrance. That one kiss quickly turned dirty and needy; it seemed to Jane that she wasn’t the only one who missed the other after all. She was the first to draw away, however, eyes tracking the soft sweep of Thor’s tongue against his lips as he stared down at her. A hint of amusement fired in his eyes at the way that Jane’s gaze lingered upon his mouth, her own tongue describing sympathetic patterns against her own lips. Jane blinked, suddenly brought back to reality over the lengthy silence that had settled comfortably between them. 

“Well, I‘m really glad you‘re back, Thor,” Jane said, with an embarrassed laugh. “Have fun guarding the realms, from whatever you have to guard them from?” 

“Aye. This time, it was giant fire ants,” Thor said, with a shrug as though that were normal for him.

Jane supposed that it was, yet the fire ants sounded rather exotic to her. Then again, she was never certain whether Thor was joking or not half the time, yanking her chain by naming all manner of outlandish beasts to entertain her. 

“Giant fire ants,” she repeated, slowly, with a sage nod, as though she saw them walking down the main street every day. “Hmmm.”

“Aye, but they were no problem. Loki and I defeated them all between us,” Thor said, proudly.

“Just the two of you?” Jane asked in surprise. 

“Of course,” Thor said, as though it happened every day.

Again, Jane supposed that it did; Thor and his brother were warriors after all, trained in matters that she, being a mere Midgardian by comparison, could only dream about or read with abject fascination in science fiction novels. 

“Anyway, enough about my exploits, have you some of that fine coffee for me?” Thor asked, eyeing Jane’s still steaming mug covetously. 

Jane nodded and turned back to the kettle, switching it on to re-boil the water as she spooned more instant coffee into a mug that matched her own. She felt the long heated line of Thor press up against her back, his hand rising to ease her hair away from the nape of her neck. She snorted out a laugh, shoulders shrugging with the force of the noise, as Thor, undeterred, pressed lingering kisses against her nape. His lips were hot against her skin, breath equally so, while his beard tickled and scratched against sensitive skin. Still, she closed her eyes, almost forgetting the coffee, as Thor’s large hand dipped down to flatten against her abdomen, her t shirt rucking up against the lean planes of her belly as he moved slightly. She moaned, an automatic noise of such loud need that she almost felt embarrassed.

Encouraged, Thor dipped his hand down lower, flattening it against her groin, stroking slightly and added sweet pressure against her. Her eyes closed and she canted her head back, giving in to Thor easily, body going pliant against him. He chuckled against her, trailed kisses around to her cheek as he drew his hand up again, to slide it between the waistband of her jeans and her skin. Again she groaned, breath catching in her throat as he eased his hand beneath her panties, dipping inside her before she could catch breath again.

Her hand rose up, snarled in the hair at the back of his head, as he left kisses against her jaw, her cheek, her temple, as he slowly stroked her, alternately circling her clit and plunging deep inside her. She murmured his name, hips pushing against the heated palm of his hand to gain more friction, legs widening a little to allow him better access to her. 

He moved so quickly then, that she gave an embarrassing squeal, turning her around to pin her against the work surface. The heated line of him pressed up against her and she could feel the hard press of his cock through his jeans. It was as he gently captured her face between his hands and looked down upon her that she remembered once again just how much taller he was than her, how much broader; she reached up, turned on by the thought that for one so big, Thor was surprisingly gentle whenever he was with her. 

As if following the train of her thoughts, he made up for the height difference by kneeling in front of her, hands going immediately to lift her t shirt up. His lips were tender against her stomach as he kissed her, tongue dipping in to trace patterns against her navel; she closed her eyes and tried to remember how to breathe as he teased her with gentle kisses and equally tender nips of his teeth against willing flesh. 

One hand rose beneath her t shirt to brush up against her breast, palm hot against her as he cupped her easily. She moaned, rested one hand atop his, as he set to work unbuttoning her jeans, pulling the thick fabric away from slender hips as he did so. She stepped out of the jeans and kicked them away, before Thor hooked one hand in the waistband of her panties and tugged them down. A rush of cool air slapped against her and she felt a little exposed, embarrassment soon melted by the heated gaze that Thor flicked up to her face. 

Jane said, nothing, merely bit her lip as his hand left her breast and rested against the underside of her thigh, lifting it gently to rest upon his shoulder. Jane waited, and soon felt the warm press of his mouth against her, beard rough and tickling as he pressed kisses to her thigh. She moaned, inhaled, moaned again as pleasure sparkled through her, and her eyes closed. She didn’t open them again; instead, she preferred just to feel everything, the way that Thor left gentle kisses against her, before he nuzzled between her legs playfully. She rested one hand against the back of his head, and moaned as his tongue circled her clit, teasing her, tasting her, before his other hand rose to slide into her easily. He hooked his fingers inside her, stroked her with fingers and tongue, lips closed firmly about her clit; Jane lost herself to the pleasure and her world narrowed down to Thor’s mouth on her and his fingers inside her.

She rocked her hips against him, moans growing louder and more insistent as his tongue slid and played against her, lips suckled her, fingers hitting the sweet spot inside her until she came, with a scream of Thor’s name, as her orgasm rippled through her, again, again, again, until she was left trembling beneath the after-shocks. Thor’s hands were upon her as he stood, holding her up by effectively trapping her against the work surface behind her; she was glad for that, as she thought that she wouldn’t be able to stand on her own. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, still trembling after her climax. 

She felt one of his hands descend upon her head, gently stroking her hair as he pressed kisses to her scalp. His other arm circled her waist easily, and again she was reminded of how much larger he was to her. It made her feel safe, enveloped there in his arms and held almost possessively against him, as though Thor had claimed her as his own. She lifted her face to his and was rewarded by a gentle kiss, just the barest tease of lips against lips and she sighed into his mouth. He was smiling as he drew away, bright blue eyes dimmed only slightly with such tenderness, Jane almost cried.

She wondered then what she had done to deserve that tenderness; she could almost hear Darcy loudly chiding her to not be such a douche and to just accept Thor’s love for what it was. She smiled up at him and closed the distance between them; she claimed his mouth in a kiss, a deeper one, that time. When she drew away, once more, she suddenly belatedly remembered the coffee.

“D’you still want your coffee?” she asked, and pulled a face when she realized just how trite and inconsequential that seemed in light of what had just transpired.

Thor merely laughed at her, chuckles rumbling in his chest as he smiled down at her. 

“Forget the coffee; I think I have something far more pleasurable in mind,” he said, as he picked her up easily in his arms.

She embarrassed herself by squealing loudly again in surprise, squeals soon turning into explosive laughter as Thor carried her easily into the bedroom. And as she lay beneath Thor, she forgot every last thought about coffee; instead, her mind, her body, her everything was consumed by Thor and the gentle way he was making love to her.


End file.
